Large umbrellas such as patio umbrellas typically are connected to an umbrella base to maintain the umbrella in an upright position. Conventional umbrella bases are typically made from a single piece of cast iron or cast aluminum, or formed form a hollow plastic material having a weighting material disposed therein.